


Her Scent His eyes

by Milligan_girl_4_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milligan_girl_4_life/pseuds/Milligan_girl_4_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Trades her life for Harry and Ron to the beast the captured them the Snatcher Scabior.  She stays they go.  but here is more to this beast than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Scent His eyes

Don't own Harry potter or do I and im secretly Jk rowling. Man I wish.

Chapter 1

**~Hermione~**

Hermione could hear the footsteps. And she knew it wasn't good Turing to her right she saw the, The Snatchers she was sure the footsteps belonged too. She let out a small breath as they walked right past her. However one stopped and turned walking back to stand inches form her face.

Hermione held her breath as he seemed to search for her. Then she knew it, He could smell her perfume. He seemed to stand there for and eternity, smelling the air for her. She dared not move in case she made noise and he was sure to know she was there, behind protective spells. Looking at him she saw a very handsome man, from his untamed hair to the militaristic clothing, save the plaid pants, he was a rather good looking man.

One of his group dropped the body he was carrying distracting the snatchers. They began to argue about the weight of the person. Hermione kept her eyes on them as they walked away. She never heard Harry walking up until he spoke.

"Snatchers" He said scaring her, "good thing to know that you enchantments work."

"He could smell It, My perfume." She said still watching them. She felt as though they would turn and grab them any minute now. They turned to walk back to the camp, talking about needing to leave soon. But, with Ron's arm they still could apparate yet, It would have to be on foot in the moring.

It was Hermione's turn with the locket; she could see it was wearing down on Ron. Ron handed it too her as he went out to take his turn at the watch. Hermione and Harry could tell he was feeling better already as he settled in by a tree.

Lying on her bed, Hermione was afraid to sleep with the locket on. It brought her horrible dreams. One of Harry and Ron dead and her happy she didn't have to protect them anymore. She was horrified to admit sometimes it had crossed her mind. But, to night they were dreams nights with the snatcher she had Scene.

**~Scabior~**

Scabior was now at the head of the group again but, there "cargo" was not on his mind. No, He thought of the perfume he came across not 20 minutes ago. He wondered who she was. What was she doing out here? And would her run into the mystery woman? But the biggest question roaming in his mine was that, if she was on his list, would he turn her in for the reward she came with?

Looking too the men in his group he knew it was about time to make camp. He announced that they had made enough progress and it was time to make camp. He also told one of the men to make sure Fenrir was locked up as he tended to want to snack on the captive at night.

"Cosgrave tie them up." Scabior said pulling a rope out of his jacket. He had the same enchantment Hermione had on her bag. He began to head back to where he smelled the perfume.

"Oi where are you going?" Cosgrave asked, he was the snatcher that had dropped one of the captives earlier.

"A walk." Scabior said without so much as looking back.

**~Hermione~**

Hermione sat bolt up as she woke from her dream. She could still feel the snatchers hands on her body. She knew he was a handsome man, but, she also knew he was an evil man. Looking at the locket she claimed it. There would be no other reason why she would dream of spending a night with him. Sight she stepped out of bed, she saw that it was now Harry's watch as Ron was soundly asleep in the bed next to hers.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked as she stepped out of the tent.

"Yeah just bad dreams." Hermione said walking over to him.

"I'll take" Harry said pulling the locket off of Hermione.

Hermione nodded and announced she would be going for a walk to clear her head. Harry simply nodded as Hermione walked away. She thought of what would happen if that Snatcher ever caught them. Would he truly turn them in? Sighting she looked up to be, staring evil in the face.


End file.
